Known pressure compensated flow control valves are of complicated designs, including valve bodies having intricate interconnecting bores of varying diameters and including numerous component parts. These complicated designs result in high machining and assembly costs and a physically bulky structure.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved flow control valve.